Recent advancements in technology have made it possible to efficiently transfer large blocks of data over a network from a source to a destination. For example, conventional techniques typically include a processor device at the source location that parses a given block of data into smaller data packets, applies headers to the data packets, and forwards the data packets over the network to the appropriate destination. A respective processor at the destination location strips off the headers in the data packets and recombines data payload information retrieved from the data packets to reproduce the original block of data.
One purpose of including the header information in a data packet is to keep track of a respective data payload associated with a data packet. Upon receipt of a data packet at a destination, a corresponding processor checks the respective header information of the data packet to identify the contents of the respective data payload such as which part of a larger block of data the data payload pertains.